The Prince of Cybertron
by Dragon Queen88
Summary: What would happen if Bumblebee wasn't who he said he was? Slash in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!!

this is just a little story that struck me in the middle of the night, so i had to write it. its only going to be a few chapters long.

**_Warnings: SLASH AND LOTS OF IT. (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)_**

WELL ENJOY!

* * *

Bumblebee groaned loudly. Prime just had to ask that question. The whole week had been very quiet at base. There were no Decepticon sightings or little disaster around the city to help with. All the bots were taking full advantage of this time down to do things they had been putting off. They had all been sitting around the TV watching one of Prowl's nature programs when Optimus turned to Ratchet and asked him a question.

"What was the whole purpose of starting the war?" This seemingly innocent question brought up painful memories for Bumblebee. Ratchet looked contemplative for a minute, deciding how to answer. Finally he decided to launch into a history about both fractions. He had been explaining for about half an hour before he suddenly paused. He looked worried for a nanoclick before continuing. He talked about the Dragonseekers, a special race of Cybertronians. Apparently Dragonseekers were used for pleasure slaves, or breeders, before they fought for their freedom. After gaining their freedom they raised Cybertron to its glory. Most Dragonseekers were decedents of the ancient guardians of Cybertron, considered royalty. There was one clan of Dragonseekers who practically ruled Cybertron for millions of vorns. The Great War had broken out after the birth of the prince, Shadowshifter. This prince was highly sought out by the leaders of both fractions, Megatron and Zero Magnus, the predecessor of Ultra Magnus. The Great War ended not only by forcing the Decepticons off the planet, but also by a pact. The pact stated that when the prince was old enough, he would be mated to one Decepticon and one Autobot, both chosen by their fractions leaders. Here Ratchet paused. He cycled his vents in a sigh. The whole team was staring at him; none of them had heard the entire story before. A few vorns later the prince disappeared. Search parties and bounty hunters were sent out by both sides trying to find him. After vorns of searching they gave up and the Decepticons disappeared to the edge of the galaxy.

"I've never heard the whole war explained like that. Is there anyone who would know where the prince went?" Prowl was curious, a little too curious for Bumblebee's taste. Ratchet shook his head at the question.

"If there was, they either aren't telling or are dead." Ratchet sighed again. There was so much death on both sides that it was quite possible that they might never find the prince. "The prince might be the only way to end the war, once and for all. That's only if he decides to reveal himself." They all looked down, not noticing Bee sneaking out of the room.

Bee had to get out of there. If they figured it out, he would be so doomed. He remembered back to that day.

:Flashback:

Shadowshifter walked to his family's personal scientist and researcher, his twin brothers behind him. He walked into the lab and searched for the scientist. He spotted him the same time the scientist turned around.

"Oh, my prince. What can I do for you?" The scientist kneeled in front of him. Shadowshifter signaled him to get up.

"I want to get out of here. I want to start a new life, one where I'm not wanted by both fractions. Can you build be an alternate body I can shift to at will?" The scientist stared at his young lord then to the twin brothers. He nodded.

"You want me to keep anyone but myself and your brothers from knowing?" Shadowshifter nodded once. "It will take me a few breems but I will call you when I am done." Nodding once more, Shadowshifter left with his brothers.

A few orns later Shadowshifter lay silently on the scientists work bench. The scientist fiddled around with something before standing up straight.

"You're all done my prince. You will need a new name, any suggestions?" Shadowshifter thought for a few nanoclicks before nodding.

"You will now address me as Bumblebee." He stood up and looked at the other three occupants of the room. "Preceptor, my brothers, Jetfire and Jetstorm, please lock this information in you CPU's. I don't want anyone to find out about me. There is only one other I will tell and that is my guardian, he deserves to know. I thank you so much and I hope we will meet again later." With that Shadowshifter raced from the room going to find his guardian.

:End Flashback:

Bee sighed; it had been orns since he last saw any of them. When he had found his guardian, he told him the story. His guardian was surprisingly accepting and locked away the information along with his charges new form. The information was locked with a pass that only he or his charge could override. Suddenly the alarms went off, snapping Bee out of his memories. The Autobots assembled in the monitor room, before Optimus told them to roll out. They arrived at the outskirts of the city where Megatron, Lugnut, Blitzwing and Shockwave were blowing things up. Instantly the Autobots attacked, surprising the enemy. The battle seemed to be rather evenly matched especially when the Elite Guard arrived not long after. Then things took a turn for the worst. Optimus, Sentinel, Prowl and Jazz were fighting Megatron, leaving Bulkhead and Ratchet to take on Lugnut. The Jet Twins were fighting off Shockwave and Bee was trying to dodge Blitzwing's attacks. Suddenly Optimus and Sentinel were thrown back into Jazz and Prowl. Turning Bee saw Megatron lunge at him and tried to run. Bee screamed in terror before shouting for help. Seeing that he was pretty much alone, with all the others fighting and Optimus and crew trying to get up, he used his last chance.

"Blitz, Fire, Storm…. HELP!!" Bee bellowed out the pass to override the lock. Everyone froze upon hearing the terrified scream. Megatron stared down at Bee before grabbing his arms, one in each hand and began to pull them off. Bee's pained and terrified scream snapped everyone out of their shock. Suddenly they heard a low growl before Megatron was forced to drop Bee. Jetfire and Blitzwing had shot their fire at him while Jetstorm flew and caught Bee in his arms. Megatron looked surprised and more than a little angry at Blitzwing.

"Blitzwing what do you think you're doing?!?! Attack the Autobots not me!!!" Suddenly there was a bright flash that surrounded Blitzwing, the jet twins and Bee. When it faded everyone gasped in surprise. There were the three personalities of Blitzwing in separate bodies. All their weapons were pointed at the rest of the Decepticons. Jetfire had taken his true form. While his body remained much the same a long elegant tail and two draconic like wings had emerged from his back. The same happened with Jetstorm who was flying in front of Bee. When their optics landed on Bee they couldn't believe it. Bee had changed drastically. He was a lot bigger with two wings and a tail like Jetfire and Jetstorm. The only differences were that his armor was now pitch black with dark blue highlights and the royal Dragonseeker crest on his chest. His horns were also a lot bigger, they now curved to frame his head. Everyone gasped.

"The prince of Cybertron!"

* * *

How was it? If you review i will give you cookies and cake!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I realize that this is the shortest chapter I have written for a long time, and I apoligize. I have big plans for the next chapter but you will have to be patient to find out. **

**In this chapter I go between calling "Bumblebee" the prince, Shadowshifter and Shadow (only because it gets anoying typing Shadowshifter all the time)**

**So enjoy this short chapter and leave me plenty of reviews.**

* * *

Shadowshifter hovered behind his brothers and guardian. Suddenly his optics widened and he dropped to the ground, letting out a pained shriek. Ratchet moved to help his teammate but was stopped by Jetfire. Ratchet tried to reason with Jetfire but the other Dragonseeker wouldn't let him near his injured brother.

Not too long afterwards, Ultra Magnus, Preceptor and Wheeljack arrived on the scene. The three stopped to take in the scene that lay before them. The Decepticons and Autobots were being held back by Blitzwing's three personalities, while Jetfire was holding Ratchet down. They turned to look for Jetstorm and Preceptor gasped. He quickly made his way over, dropping all blocks on his emotions and knowledge. To everyone's surprise, Preceptor was able to get by Blitzwing and Jetfire without a problem. He dropped to his knees on the other side of Jetstorm, and began to scan Shadowshifter.

"My Prince, it's me, Preceptor. You must call off Jetfire. Ratchet may be able to help." Shadowshifter slowly on lined his optics and looked at Preceptor. He gave a weak nod and tried to focus.

"J….Jetfire….s…stop please" his voice was barely above a whisper, but it had the desired effect. Jetfire immediately got off Ratchet and hauled him up. He then dragged him over to his injured brother. Wasting no time, Ratchet began to scan over the prince. The prince, he noted, had a few minor wounds but one major one, damage to his spark casing. Reaching into his subspace, Ratchet retrieved the tools he would need to save Shadowshifter. Setting them down to his side, he began to work on the young prince.

Meanwhile Megatron saw his chance to escape and took it. Sending a message to Lugnut and Shockwave, they beat a hasty retreat. Blitzwing's optics, all three pairs, locked on to his retreating form. No one else noticed them go, all too preoccupied with watching the prince.

After a few hours, Ratchet finally sat back and examined his work. Nodding to himself he slowly reached for the prince's on lining button, which was located directly above his spark casing. Jetfire and Jetstorm growled lowly, ready to attack should Ratchet mean harm to their beloved brother. Preceptor raised his hand and the two went quiet. Preceptor nodded at Ratchet to continue. Still a little on edge, Ratchet hit the button twice before Shadow's optics and systems came back on line.

Shadowshifter slowly blinked his optic shutters. He ran a quick systems check and found everything to be fine. Looking up at Ratchet and smiled before reality hit. His optic widened and he scrambled out of his brother's hold. Random, feeling his charges fear, quickly reached down to grab him. He lifted his charge to his chest before running his engine quietly. The effect was almost instantaneous. Shadowshifter immediately curled up against his guardian's chest and fell into recharge.

"Well now that, that whole episode is over, can someone tell me WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON?!" Sentinel Prime's voice broke everyone out of their shocked trance. Ultra Magnus was about to berate him when Preceptor spoke up.

"The prince is in recharge and will be for most of the day. It would be best to answer your questions from the base or Elite Guard ship, where you will get all your answers and more."

* * *

**So yes, Blitzwing is a good guy and I made him have three seperate bodies for his personalities. So next chapter there is going to be a whole lot of explainations about Dragonseekers (which was carried over from my other fic, Truths) the royal family, the Great War and Shadowshifter's side of everything. that and Im going to reveal who Shadowshifter is in love with (and eventually mate with). **

**If anyone can guess who his crush is i will give you tons of cookies (Hint: they are an Autobot and no, not Sentinel) anyways leave me tons of Reviews and questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back peoples!!! *waves spaztically*

I changed up my idea for this chapter halway through writing it and just rolled with it. this story just seems to take control of me, its telling me what to write. lol

Anyquestions just ask.

P.S if you want to picture Shadowshifter . think a little shorter than Prowl, less bulky than bee was and with metalik black and blue wings and a tail. I would draw it but my drawings s**k.

* * *

Turning around, Preceptor began the walk back to the Elite guard ship. Sentinel's enraged yell stopped him short.

"You want to bring Decepticons with us?!?! Are you insane?!?! They will tell Megatron everything!!! ….."Sentinel kept going but everyone had stopped listening to him. Slowly, Preceptor turned to face the angry Elite Guard officer.

"Blitzwing was never truly a Decepticon. He went to them to protect the Prince per his orders. The prince put a lock on all of our memories, including his own brothers Jetfire and Jetstorm, so that we wouldn't be able to tell. He was the only one with the ability to remove the locks." Preceptor paused, unsure if he should continue. Making a decision he looked at them again. "The prince wanted out of the contract that was made. He wants to live his own life, not the life everyone wants him to live."

Looking at them, Preceptor was happy to note that Sentinel had shut up. Clearly this information shocked not only him, but everyone else present. Magnus stepped forward slightly, eyeing the three Blitzwing's suspiciously.

"They won't attack unless you pose a threat to the prince or it is ordered by ….MY PRINCE! You shouldn't be up yet, you took some bad damage and are still healing." Everyone's heads snapped to look at Random, seeing Shadowshifter awake and looking back. Yawning widely, showing a good amount of razor sharp teeth, and stretched.

Looking up, Shadowshifter smiled, seeing his favorite of his guardians looking at him. Random was always fun to play with when he was younger and he had instantly bonded to the older mech. Surprisingly, Random wasn't as crazy when Shadowshifter was around. Shadowshifter wiggled a little to show Random he wanted to be put down. Random instantly complied, gently setting his charge on the ground. Shadowshifter turned to face the other Autobots.

"I never wanted to be a prize, or a means to end the war. I have my own feeling and thoughts that, at the time, weren't even considered. With my creators gone, the pact is null and void. I can live the way I want to and mate with whom I choose. No one, not even you Ultra Magnus," a harsh glare was sent said bots way "have the authority to stop me. Now that my creators are dead and, seeing as I'm the oldest, I now rule Cybertron." Silence reigned over the group before Magnus took a step back and bowed at Shadowshifter.

"Whatever you wish My Lord."Soon everyone else began to bow, except Sentinel.

"He can't do that! He is no more the ruler of Cybertron than I am. He is just a stupid, little……" Sentinel was cut off by a sharp blow to his head, rendering him unconscious. Behind him stood Hothead.

"NO ONE TALKS TO OUR PRINCE LIKE ZAT!" hothead was breathing/cycled air harshly. Shadowshifter slowly raised his hand and Hothead calmed down. Magnus looked on with wonder. _How could someone so young control such a vicious bot?_ Looking at Shadowshifter he studied him.

The prince, or now King, of Cybertron was a far cry from the loud obnoxious mech he had become. The royal Dragonseekers large black wings were folded neatly on his back, kept out of the way. His black armor glistened in the dim light, looking freshly waxed. The royal blue outlining his frame seemed to glow and give the young King a glow.

"My Lord, have you decided if you will be taking a mate? And if you have is it a mech or a femme?" Magnus and the others heads shot around to Preceptor. It was a good question. The sooner he mated the more protected he would be. Turning to look at the Dragonseeker, they noticed that he was scanning the assembled bots, optics landing on a certain one. The bot in question gave a silent nod to the young lord.

"I have decided to take a mate. My mate will be a mech and my dominant." Shadowshifter began to get nervous, but looking at the others he realize/d he had nothing to fear, they all still accepted him. Magnus nodded slightly.

"And who, may I enquire, is the lucky mech whom you will be bonding with?" Sighing slightly Shadowshifter looked down. He kept looking at the ground but mumbled something. It was so low that no one heard it. No one but his brothers.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?!?" Jetfire and Jetstorm screamed at him. "You've already bonded with him? Who is it?" the bot in question answered for his mate.

"I am" spinning around all optics locked onto Prowl. Slowly, Prowl walked up to his slightly shorter mate and embraced him. Everyone was silent until Ratchet cleared his intakes.

"Well it seems we are doubly blessed today. I must offer my congrats on two accounts. One you are not yet aware of." Everyone looked at him. "I noticed something strange when I was repairing you, My Lord. Only now do I realize what I was looking at." Getting more confused looks he clarified. "I would like to congratulate you. You are going to have a sparkling."

* * *

Did you see that coming? of course you did. wherever my storys go, it always has someone having a baby.

i can't do Blitz's accent, but i did give it at least a bit of an atempt. If i can't do the German accent, what makes you think i would try the Twins accent?

Anyways review and leave me lots of love!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK!!! Hope your all ready for the crazieness to begin. **

**Anyways in this chapter the plot (wait there is a plot?) keeps moving forward (at the pace of a snail).**

**Well thats all i really have to say so i hope you all enjoy and leave me lots of reviews (not like thats going to happen)**

* * *

Everyone stared at Ratchet in shock.

"W-What? A sparkling? I'm having a what?" Shadow was stunned. He was having a sparkling? Shadow tentatively reaching out to Prowl through there bond, when suddenly love and happiness washed over him. His mate was happy, well more like ecstatic about the sparkling. Looking at his mate, Shadow noticed a small smile appear on his face. Prowl looked down at his mate before wrapping him in a hug.

Shadowshifter leaned into his mate, enjoying the contact. Now that he and Prowl were in contact, he could feel the sparkling move in his carrying chamber. Shadowshifter had noticed, about two months after him and Prowl bonded, that he had become irritable, had strange cravings at odd times and was extremely protective. Finally all of the symptoms of the past few months were starting to make sense. Ratchet cleared his intakes, drawing his attention back to him.

"From my scans I can estimate that the sparkling is about six human months along. Its protoform has already begun to develop, mostly over the vital areas. I would say that your sparkling will be born in about three or four more months." He smiled at the mates before getting a confused look. "Lord Shadowshifter? May I speak freely?" At Shadow's nod he continued "Have you changed your mate yet?"

Shadowshifter smiled slightly, knowing this question would come up sooner or later.

"No Ratchet, I haven't. We both decided, when we bonded, not to change him until you all knew about us. We realized, if I had changed him, it would make it obvious what we were. We knew it was safer to keep him like this than take a chance. It was a good thing we did." Shadow smiled up at his mate. Tonight was going to be fun. Preceptor nodded from his place beside the twins before clearing his intakes.

"Shall we go now?" Shadow nodded and let go of Prowl. Taking his hand Shadow began running, dragging Prowl with him. Prowl gave a strangled eep when suddenly Shadow spread his wings and took off into the air, closely followed by his brothers and guardian(s). Prowl clung to his mates body, afraid of being dropped, since Shadow had never done this before with him. Soon he realized that he need not fear, his mate and brothers were all around, they wouldn't let him fall.

Relaxing in his mates embrace, Prowl watched the land and city become smaller the higher up they went. Suddenly Shadow made a steep dive towards the ground before pulling up, Prowl clinging to him like a lifeline. Shadow laughed and spoke to him over their bond.

:Don't worry Prowl. I know what I am doing: Laughter obvious

: I'm sorry but I'm just not used to this. I figure it will become easier to deal with once you change me right?: Prowl released his grip slightly but not by much.

: Your right but I will need to teach you to fly. Though it will become natural as walking after a while: Prowl nodded knowing his mate could feel it.

They flew for a few more miles before the factory came into sight. Slowly descending they met the others at the entrance. By now it was almost night and everyone was exhausted.

Excusing themselves Prowl and Shadow made their way to Prowl's room. Once in Prowl locked the door before turning his hungry gaze to his mate. Smiling seductively Shadow walked towards the berth, shaking his hips with every step. He climbed up on the berth motioning Prowl to come over. Smirking at his mates show, Prowl stalked slowly over. He climbed over his smaller mate before swooping down and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Smiling Shadow kissed back, wrapping his arms around Prowls neck. With no patience for foreplay, Prowl reached one servo down and rubbed his mates interface panel, which earned him a loud moan. Smiling Shadow retracted the panel, cord extending. Prowl reached down and gently grasped his mates cord, earning a gasp which turned into a heated moan.

"Stop…….. Teasing…" Shadow managed to say between moans. Nodding his head Prowl leaned down and kissed him again before sliding his interface panel back. Prowl slid one servo down to his mates port, teasing the rim before sliding a finger in. Shadow moaned at the feeling before gasping as a second was added. Soon a third was entered and Prowl began stretching his mate. After a few minutes Prowl pulled his fingers out, this earned him a disappointed moan. Shifting his hips, he angled his cord to enter his mate's port. Prowl looked at his mate, who nodded, before pushing in swiftly. Shadow gasped sharply but soon turned into a moan as his mate began thrusting in and out.

"Ahh…. Prowl!" Shadow screamed when Prowl hit that certain bundle of wires just right. Seeing his mate get closer to overload, Prowl opened his chest plates baring his spark. Looking at his mate, Shadowshifter copied him before grabbing his mate. Shadow pulled Prowl down, forcing there sparks to merge.

"Shadow…. My love…. Now….CHANGE ME!" Prowl screamed his overload as Shadowshifter sank his fangs into his exposed neck. The poison flowed from Shadowshifter and raced through Prowl's energon, slowly changing him. Prowl convulsed before dropping silent. Shadow was just about to shake his mate when there was a sudden bright flash and Prowl's weight was lifted off him. The light reappeared in the center of the room, just in front of Prowl's tree. The light began to fade and the most beautiful mech Shadow had ever seen stood there. It looked like Prowl except there was, where the thrusters came off his back, a large pair of black draconic wings and just above his aft a long, thin black and gold tail. Prowl's servos, like his own, had sharp claw tips. Prowl looked at him and smiled showing his fangs.

"So… how do I look?" Instead of answering Shadowshifter lunged at his mate, pinning him to the ground.

"Good enough to eat." With that they proceeded to snuggle, taking comfort in each other's presence and thinking about the future.

* * *

**Ok so crappy ending and a poor interfacing scene but o whell, what can you do.**

**Well stay tuned for the next chapter (i will make Sentinel make an ass out of himself, i promise)**

**Read and leave me lots of reviews (or just talk to me, anything!)**


	5. The End!

Ok so this is the final chapter. It has action, adventure and it's complete crap.

This is also my first update in what, 4 months? :hangs head: I'm sorry please blame college.

Anyway enjoy and leave lots of reviews, please.

* * *

Two and a half months had passed since the Prince had revealed himself. Shadow and his mate, Prowl, were currently flying over the city, enjoying the freedom of flight. They flew side by side riding the air currents over the city. Shadow was enjoying his freedom now before he was put on bed rest, for the rest of his carrying. It was merely a precaution since Dragonseekers were known to deliver earlier than their due date.

Smiling Shadow looked over at his mate. Prowl had become quite possessive and defensive around Shadow. It was understandable, Prowl just wanted to make sure nothing happened to his mate or sparkling. More than one time, Shadow had to tell Prowl, just because he was carrying didn't mean he was invalid. This was more than true, since Shadow was carrying, special defensive programming activated, making Shadow stronger than he normally was.

Suddenly the peace was broken when a large jet broke the sound barrier right above them.

"Lugnut" Prowl snarled and took up a defensive position in front of his mate. Then from behind them, Megatron transformed.

"Give up young Prince. There is no escape. I will kill your mate and claim you as my own. Come here!" Megatron lunged forward to grab Shadow. Shadow barely managed to evade the tyrant's claws before diving down into the city. He felt Prowl take off in the other direction, leading Lugnut away. Now all Shadow had to worry about was Megatron. Luckily for Shadow he was both smaller and faster than Megatron. Slipping into a tunnel, Shadow smiled to himself. Megatron couldn't reach him in here. Suddenly Shadow felt a sharp stabbing pain. His optics widened.

'No not now. It's too soon.' Shadows kneeled down in the abandoned tunnel. Thinking quickly he opened up a comm. to the base.

"Shadow? Where are you? What's wrong?" Optimus' worried voice came through. Talking a shaky breath Shadow told them what happened.

"Do you need help? And where is Prowl?" Ratchet spoke up.

"Yes Ratchet I do need help….its time" There was silence for a moment before he heard Ratchet's colorful cursing.

"Hang tight kid we're on our way." With that the link closed.

Shadow leaned up against the wall, breathing deeply. A few minutes later his port began to hurt. He did the only logical thing and opened his interface panel. He felt around his port and found that was a lot bigger than normal. He was frightened at first before one of Ratchet's talks came back to him.

'Slag' Shadow thought. Apparently the others wouldn't make it in time to help him. The birth was progressing faster than normal. He knew that he would be giving birth within the hour, whether he wanted to or not.

Half and our passed and his contractions became more painful and closer together. Then he felt it, an instinctual need to push. Doing just that, Shadow pushed at the start of the next contraction and released at the end. Energon tears gathered at the edges of his optics. The pain was almost unbearable but just the thought of his sparkling in his arms gave him more energy.

The next ten minutes consisted of him pushing and grunting. Soon he felt something emerging and reached his servos down. On the next contraction, he pushed and with a wet plop, his sparkling slid from his body. Panting from the effort of birthing, Shadow gently lifted his sparkling to his chest. His optics widened in realization, it was a femme.

She was beautiful. She was mostly black with gold accents and a long thin tail curled around one leg. Her tiny clawed servos grasped onto the edges of his chest plates, seeking the comfort of his spark. She opened her optics and Shadow nearly melted at the beautiful amber color all Dragonseeker sparklings were born with. Suddenly a huge explosion from the entrance announced that Megatron had finally gotten in the tunnel. Cursing his luck, Shadow stood on shaky legs and clutched his sparkling closer to his chest, shielding her from view.

Megatron walked slowly towards the cornered Dragonseeker, smirking at his victory. He reached for Shadows arm against his chest when, he was attacked. Whipping around he noticed that Lugnut had been defeated and was bound in stasis cuffs. All the Autobots and the Blitzwing brothers were there, including an enraged mate.

"Get away from him" Prowl snarled venomously at him. Megatron laughed.

"your too late. I will kill your sparkling and take the Prince as my mate. Cybertron will be mine AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!" His laughter quickly turned to a scream of pain. Looking down, Megatron noticed a long, thin blade protruding from his chest, right through his spark. The color drained from Megatron's body and his optics dimmed. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. Behind him, Shadow stood with his blade drawn.

"No one threatens my sparkling and lives" he game Megatron's offline body a vicious kick before walking to his mate.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" Everyone stood on watching as Prowl gently took his daughter from his mate.

"She is beautiful, Shadow. She looks like you." Prowl smiled at his mate, gently cradling his daughter against his chest.

"Have you decided what to name her?" Ratchet spoke up from the crowd. Looking at Prowl, Shadow nodded.

"Her name is Aura, Princess of Cybertron"

* * *

Ok so i know its short, but i truely forgot where i was going with this.

I might make a sequal if people want me to. I need to get enough reviews, and positive encouragement, first.


End file.
